


Valentine's Day Confession

by Cadriel2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadriel2/pseuds/Cadriel2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas never does this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first shot at fanfiction, so go easy on me. It's just a little bit of fluff for Valentine's Day, nothing much. Comments would be nice, I'd like to improve. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Cas never does this.

Cas likes to spend his nights at home, alone, resting after a hard working day. Sometimes there's a book and tea, sometimes a movie. Most nights Cas's taking a few extra hours of sleep. You could say he's pretty reclusive since his social life consists of his job at the coffee house and nothing else. Even during college he was mostly in his dorm, studying. He only went out if a friend celebrated a birthday, and those were only a couple times a year.

It was kind of lonesome.

This would never happened if he wasn't going all heart-eyes for a special person who often visited him during the mornings, sometimes in the afternoon hours as well. Someone who wasn't supposed to shake up Cas's world, wasn't supposed to be that gorgeous and flirty, and wasn't supposed to invite Cas to a Valentine's Day party in his friend's bar.

Dean Winchester.

Dean is a teacher at a community college just a short walk from Cas's workplace. He has a brother, is three years younger than Cas, funny and smart, not to mention drop dead gorgeous and just Cas's type. He has a cute smile, he brightens Cas's day and had only known him for a few months, since Dean started working.

Cas always known he was attracted to both sexes, so Dean's easy smile and chatter made Cas blush in a matter of minutes, developing a crush in a matter of a few weeks.

That's why he's currently at the Roadhouse, sitting beside Dean and laughing his ass off.

Cas is on his fifth beer, since he isn't a lightweight, and the company's nice. He's laughing at one of Dean's jokes, and having a good time. Why Dean invited him to a party for single people on Valentine's Day, Cas would never know. Maybe Dean figured out that Cas's a loner and wouldn't have a Valentine, or perhaps he wanted to spend time with him outside the coffee house.

Cas met Dean's brother Sam („Oh, you're Cas!“ were Sam's words to Cas, which made Dean flush red and glare at his brother's smirk) and his girlfriend Jess, his friends Charlie, Benny and Kevin, and Jo, who worked half the night but made sure to swing by their booth from time to time. Everybody was so nice and Cas felt accepted like he hadn't in a long time.

Cas's mind was spiraling the longer the night went. Beer was replaced with tequila, then at last call with some whiskey. Most of the bar was empty, since it was a Sunday and people had work in the morning. That didn't obviously stop Dean or Cas, who went right on drinking and laughing. Everybody at their table cleared out at some point, Cas didn't remember. It was just him and Dean and another older guy at the bar with his head on the bar, sleeping.

„I'm telling you. The dude thought I couldn't read Wikipedia articles or some shit. Like I didn't do the same thing in highschool.“ Dean was finishing up his story, and Cas couldn't stop smiling. He was a bit drunk and Dean was only tipsy since he stopped awhile ago. He was driving after all.

„I see nothing has changed since I went to college.“ Cas added.

„Nope. The kids are even less interested since you went to college.“ Dean said.

„Are you calling me old, Dean?“

„No, no.“ Dean threw up his hands, and smiled. „Never.“

„Mhm.“

Cas smiled back and drank some more. He still wasn't that sure if Dean was into guys or not, but the amount of flirting he did whenever he was with Cas all pointed to at least bisexual. But Cas didn't want to hope, he got burned a few times like that. Suddenly Dean was on his feet and extending his arm to Cas. „ Wanna dance?“

Cas froze and turned his head towards Dean, who has smiling at Cas, his eyes glowing.

„Seriously?“

„Yep.“

Dean's smile wasn't faltering, so Cas slowly got to his feet and joined Dean on the dance floor. Cas didn't knew the song, but Dean was humming softly. They didn't say anything while they were spinning around slowly. Their dance lasted for a few minutes only because Cas got dizzy from all the alcohol. 

„Woah.“ Cas said and just sat on the floor right in front of Dean, who only laughed.

„Didn't know my dancing could blow your mind“.

„Shut up, everything is spinning.“ Cas then layed on the floor and put both hands up to cover his face. Dean proceed to lay down right next to Cas and stayed silent.

„Ugh, I need to go home.“ Cas said, muffled by his hands.

„I'll take you.“

„No, you don't have to.“

„Well, I can't let you all alone out there in the middle of the night while you're drunk.“ Dean then slowly rose to his feet, hauled Cas up and waited for a moment while he stopped swaying. He shouted a good night to someone Cas couldn't name right now and grabbed their coats.

The last thing Cas remembers was Dean putting him in the passenger's seat and passing right out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up, Cas felt disoriented. He was alone, in a comfy bed in a room he didn't recognize. It was morning, he knew because the sun from behind the curtains woke him up. Cas examined his situation. He still got his clothes on, minus the shoes. So he didn't do anything stupid, that's a bonus. Although, he couldn't remember anything from last night.

A smell coming from outside the door tickled his nose. He got up, mindful of his throbbing head. He followed the smell which guided him to the kitchen where Dean was standing by the stove. Cas remembered now that Dean offered to drive him home. This must be Dean's place. Cas didn't pay much attention to his surroundings because Dean was right there in front of him, wearing sweats that bringed out his butt.

Dean suddendly turned around and jumped.

„Jesus Christ, you scared me. You gotta wear a bell or something.“

„Sorry.“ Cas mumbled.

„Naw, don't worry.“ Dean smiled. „It's all good.“

He crossed the few steps that were separating them and got in Cas's space. His smile was still easy as he took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him right on the lips. „By the way, I like you too“, he said when their brief kiss ended.

Cas froze. „What?“

„You were pretty drunk last night so you passed out in my car. I didn't know where you live so I took you to my place. I put you in my room to sleep it off, but then you dragged me back to the bed, so I was forced to stay.“ Dean explained. „You were so cute.“

„You like me too?“

Dean smiled. „Also, you kinda talked some. Said that you had a good time, something about my freckles and that you like me. Had for some time, apparently.“

„Dean, I'm sor-“, Cas started to say but was cut off when Dean kissed him again. Cas kissed back and wound his arms around Dean.

When they got to their breaths a minute later, Dean repeated „I like you too.“


End file.
